


Quid Pro Quo

by AFCBrandon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Billy Hargrove!Jon Snow, Blackmail, Book looks, Cunnilingus, DISCORD MADE ME DO THIS, Dany has Emilia's S1 thicc body, F/M, Fellatio, Forbidden Love, Incest, Jon eats Dany's booty, Jon is a smoker, Kinda abusive Rhaegar but not really, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smut, Strict Rhaegar, ass worship, blowjob, he's just a good parent and strict enforcer, like groceries, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon
Summary: Jon and Daenerys have grown up together ever since her parents' death at a young age. They've lived in a healthy environment unless you take Rhaegar's strict discipline into consideration.In order to convince Jon not to reveal that she had detention, she propositions Jon with an oral massage. Circumstances then allow her to be in the position to be convinced not to snitch to Rhaegar when Jon is suspended in school.Updated Formatting





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a modern Targcest heathen.
> 
> Fight me.

“Jon, please!”

“I’m sorry Dany, but Dad will want to know why you didn’t come home on the bus.”

-

From since the time she was a little girl, Dany recalled growing up with her brother’s family. Her parents died young, leaving her to be raised by Rhaegar. Rhaegar was older than her by 25 years, and had already settled down with his wife, Lyanna Targaryen née Stark, and a son by the name of Jon Targaryen. 

Jon was about 9 months older than her, which was good for her since it meant she could grow up with a sibling-esque relationship. Even if he was her nephew. They played with one another throughout their younger years, and they managed to be placed in the same grade due to her luck at being born in the cutoff summer months, while Jon’s birthday was in the middle parts of the fall. 

She was a storm baby, born during the torpid July of hurricane season while he was born in the shadows of October. 

However, their closeness was also met with a bit of...hesitancy. They were Targaryens. Family? Yes. And very much able to couple with one another without a bat of an eye by the society around them. 

That wasn’t the problem. The problem was her brother, Rhaegar, himself. He was not inclined to allow them to allot most of their time to one another past their time at school. While they weren’t overbeared by Rhaegar in a strict manner, their discipline was. Jon and Daenerys could spend their time with their respective friends, stay inside and do whatever they wanted; but only as long as the two performed to his expectations at school. That meant good grades and no trouble with the authority around them. 

Now, Daenerys had found herself subscribing to his standards, exceeding his expectations with soaring colors.

It was Jon that usually found himself on the end of his father’s ire. 

His grades? Amazing. There was truly an able mind hidden behind his aura of aloofness. 

His attitude on the other hand…

That left much to be desired. Every since they started high school, there wasn't a point when Jon wasn’t in trouble with his father during their freshman year. Dany remembered how she stifled a gasp the first time she saw her brother strike his son. 

“When I’m talking to you, you look at me boy,” Rhaegar growled out to Jon.

Jon had tested his jaw, opening and closing to make sure he still had full function.

“Do you hear me?” Rhaegar questioned him.

Jon turned over to his father, grey eyes meeting indigo.

“Yes, sir,” Jon drawled out.

Rhaegar simply narrowed his eyes.

“Get out of my sight.”

Jon gave a mock bow to his father.

“Yes...sir.”

Lyanna went on to berate her husband for his choice of disciplinary action, but Daenerys thought that it was far too late to defend her son with all things considering.

Daenerys had feared discipline ever since then.

She made sure to exceed expectations with her brother for years all the way to senior year.

Until now.

-

She was shaking as she stepped out of the campus building and onto the sidewalk where Jon was currently waiting. He was smoking, having already turned 18, and she frowned as she approached him slowly, her tote bag hanging by her arm.

There was a reason that Jon Snow was smoking on campus grounds without being chastised by campus security. A reason why Daenerys approached him with trepidation. 

She had just finished her afternoon detention, stuck there after being tardy by a minute to her mathematics class. It was the first time that she hadn’t made the bell on time, but Mr. Mormont was still willing to assign her after-school detention and oversee it himself. Daenerys didn’t want to make any accusations, but she was sure that Mr. Mormont was peering at her the entire hour she waited in his classroom.

She had texted Jon that she needed a ride, just before detention started, because she was staying late. However, she hadn’t really explained why she was staying late and hoped that he wouldn’t enquire as to why.

She saw him take a long drag from his cigarette, leaning against the door of his 69’ Mustang. 

“Want to explain to me why you need a ride after school has ended?”

She winced, but walked around him to get to the passenger side. She opened the door and promptly plopped down into the seat, buckling the seatbelt as he followed after her from the driver’s side.

Jon placed the offensive stick into his mouth as he started the ignition of his car, putting the gear into drive, and holding the cigarette back in his free hand as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel; all while expelling a large puff of smoke.

They drove in silence for only a few minutes before he questioned her once more.

“I asked you a question, Dany…”

She had her hands out in front of her, but she clasped them tightly together at his once more enquiring tone.

“I had a school event,” she whispered, avoiding looking at him.

Jon gave her a sided glance before focusing back on the road in front of him. He didn’t speak immediately, which she found unnerving due to the growing silence between them.

“What type of event?”

It was clear he didn’t believe her.

“Theatre.”

“Theatre?” he asked her.

“Yes.”

“That’s interesting,” he told her. “Robb has theatre. Didn’t mention anything about staying late after school.”

She winced at her blunder. How could she have forgotten that Robb, his cousin, had theatre with her as well?

“It was just the head of each division,” she responded quickly.

He sucked his teeth but nodded.

She almost felt a sigh of relief, until he took another drag of his cigarette before turning to her.

“I don’t know, Dany… It’s just something I can’t quite shake. I’ve picked you up from your little drama meetings and they’ve never taken this long. An hour? Your usually done in forty five minutes or so.”

“It was a longer meeting,” she spat.

He shook his head slightly with a small smirk upon his face.

“No...no I don’t think so. There’s also the fact that you told me to be here an hour after school...and you were here at the exact time. How did you know you’d spend an exact hour in there Dany?”

She stayed quiet.

“Dany?”

She didn’t respond, earning a frustrated huff beside her.

“Alright then. Don’t tell me. I’ll just theorize.” She froze at his words. “Predetermined time...after school. Don’t want to tell me why… Yeah, this is familiar.”

He looked down at the time displayed on the radio of his car.

“Just a little over 4:30. An hour after school ends.” He turned to her, and she knew that she had been caught. There was no point in trying to hide it any longer, so she turned her violet eyes up to his cool grey ones.

She wasn’t surprised when she found so much empathy behind them. He had always looked after her. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

“Detention?” he asked her with a soft tone.

“Yes,” she whispered with a slight tremble.

He nodded as he looked out to the road in front of him. They were nearing their house now, the familiar neighborhood houses coming into view.

“Alright…”

A few more minutes passed in silence until he drove into the driveway of their house. She noted, with great relief, that Rhaegar’s car wasn’t present. That was a good sign.

“Dad swung by earlier,” Jon said, crushing the rising hopes in her chest. “Wanted to know where you were.”

She turned to him with a slightly furrowed brow.

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth,” he saw the panic rising in her eyes and gently assuaged her. “Don’t worry. I just said you were still at school.”

Relief flooded through her once more, until his next words.

“But I’m still going to tell him the truth,” he declared.

Her eyes widened.

“No, you can’t!”

“Dany. You can’t lie to my father.”

“Jon, please!”

“I’m sorry, Dany, but Dad will want to know why didn’t come home on the bus.”

“Jon,” she begged, “please don’t.”

He gave her a long look before he shut the ignition of his car and stepped out, walking over to the front door of the house. She made after him quickly, causing him to automatically lock the doors with the car remote as soon as he heard the passenger door slam.

He discarded the dying cigarette bud on the ashtray by the door, and walked in; leaving it open for her to walk behind him. Jon was empathetic and sweet with her, but that didn’t mean he was a gentleman. If he wanted to hold the door for her, it would be because he felt like it. Not out of taught and instilled manners.

She saw him disappear into the hallway, and she knew at once that he would hole himself in his room. He liked his solitude more than anyone. She walked a brisk pace after closing the door behind her, sucking in a breath as she planned to take advantage of the little time she probably had.

She barged into his room, making sure to close the door behind her. He was sitting on his leather computer chair, leaning back until the backrest met with the foot of his bed. He was scrolling through his phone, but he looked up at her to acknowledge her presence. 

“Jon…” she tried again, sitting at the furthest point of the foot of his bed and dropping her tote bag onto the mattress. 

“Dany, you’ll be fine,” Jon told her. “You’ve never gotten into any trouble with my Dad before. He’ll give you a slap on the wrist at most since this is your first offense.”

She knew he was being genuine with his words, but the memory of Rhaegar striking Jon all those years ago instilled a fear inside Daenerys.

“You don’t know that,” she pleaded. 

He stopped leaning back as far as possible, setting his phone down on the desk in front of him before slightly swiveling to face her. 

She could see that he wasn’t planning on changing his mind any time soon, and it only caused her to become desperate.

“Listen, I’ll ease into-”

“I’ll blow you,” she blurted.

Jon simply stared at her with wide eyes, and Daenerys realized that this was possibly the first time she had ever caught him unaware. 

“What?” He managed to choke out after a few moments. “Dany don’t say that!”

But she was already pushing herself off the bed, kneeling between his already spread legs. 

“I will,” she told him. “Just please don’t tell Rhaegar.”

He began to shake his head, but Daenerys cupped him through his jeans, caressing his package that began to harden the moment she declared she’d suck him off.

“We can’t! You shouldn’t do this,” Jon told her, attempting to push her off but his force was rather weak.

“Please, Jon…” she begged, undoing his button and zipper. 

Jon subconsciously lifted his hips a bit, allowing her to slide his jeans and underwear just enough to free him from his constraints. His cock sprang freely into the air, and she grabbed his base with a sleek and dainty hand. He groaned when she lightly squeezed him, looking up at him with those large and pleading violet eyes of hers.

“Don’t tell Rhaegar,” she whispered. 

Whether it was about the detention or the fact that she was actually about to blow him, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he could only stare as she stroked him lightly, planting soft and wet kisses up his base. 

“Have you ever done this before,” he wondered aloud. 

She nodded before finally taking his head into her warm and wet mouth. 

Jon groaned as she stroked his flesh, sucking at the bulbous tip. He placed an elbow on the arm rest, leaning onto it slightly as a hand found its way to the back of her head to bury itself in her silk tresses. 

Her technique was slow and she didn’t exactly apply enough pressure when she blew him. But, it wasn’t the worst thing either.

She felt him apply significant pressure to the back of her hand, and she took the queue to suck him deeper and into her throat. His groans only served to spur her on with her efforts, growing more bold with her strokes until her lips met with flesh of her index finger and thumb.

“Fuck…” she heard him say, feeling him buck into her mouth. 

Soon, she head less and less base to stroke as she took him deeper inside her. Her eyes began to water with each extra inch until only her gags could be heard, her nose burying into the shaved stubble of his pubes. Eventually she couldn’t take the assault for much longer, and she released him from her mouth with a wet pop, a long trail of saliva threading from her bottom lip to his tip until it was ripped apart by the distance. 

She took note of the glistening sheen of spit coating his cock, sliding down onto the rough skin where his testicles were located. She took his length into her hand once again and began to stroke him, this time root to tip as she began to plant kisses from under his head; and trailing all the way down.

Using her free hand that wasn’t stroking him, Dany cupped his balls into her hand, isolated one to take into her mouth.

“Oh...fuck,” Jon groaned, much more loudly this time.

She was glad that her brother and sister in law didn’t appear to be home at the moment. 

Her hand made light squishing noises as she stroked him, but she focused on the testicle currently in her mouth. Pulling away slightly as she sucked the oval shaped gonad. 

His bucks became more erratic, and he slid down the seat slightly when she focused her attention on his other testicle.

“Dany...fuck. I can’t…”

She knew he was close, the slight twitch in her hand was enough to warn her. Releasing his testicle as lightly as she could, angled his cock back to her mouth and sealed her lips tightly around him, just in time as he began to spurt his cum onto her awaiting tongue. Jon gabe broken groans with each stroke she gave on his softening cock, milking him dry as she sucked every last drop.

Jon slumped back into his chair and could only breathe in silence as she tucked him back into his garments. 

She didn’t zip him up however, he was perfectly capable of doing that himself. But she did make sure to place a few kisses on his rocky abdomen that was exposed when his shirt slightly tugged up during his bucking.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy feeling his toned flesh under her lips.

She gave him one last look with her violet eyes as she grabbed her tote from his bed.

“Don’t tell Rhaegar.”

-

He hadn’t.

She was so thankful when Jon explained that he was picking her up from one of her theatre meetings. He said that it was only between the heads of each division, so as to prevent Rhaegar from asking any further questions. Her brother had accepted her nephew’s explanation without further inquiry. 

A wave of relief washed over her and she sagged onto the leather couch in the living room. Jon had already made his way back to his room and she found herself doing the same.

She noticed that his door was slightly ajar, but didn’t make a major note of it.

Until she passed by it.

A hand grabbed her arm forcefully, and she would have yelled or made any noise if another hand hadn’t clamped over her mouth. She was pulled into his room and thrown onto the mattress. When she turned, she only saw the faint glow of the hallway as he shut the door behind him.

“What the hell?” she hissed, sitting up onto the mattress.

However, he didn’t answer, only undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.

“What are you doing?”

He paused in his movements to give her a blank stare.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

She took in a sharp breath as her breathing quickened. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she felt the dark crevice between her legs grow slick and damp.

“Are you crazy,” she whispered. “Do you know how much trouble we’ll be in if Rhaegar catches us,” she hissed.

He snorted at her, reaching in to pull his erect cock out for her.

“Dad said he had to go back to the office. Should hear him leave any minute.”

Sure enough, they heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. He turned gave her a triumphant look but she only glowered in response.

“I’m not blowing you again,” she said matter of factly.

He smirked as he angled himself slightly towards her.

“No,” she said, tilting her head away from him; ignoring the saliva that was beginning to pool in her mouth.

“That’s fine,” Jon said, grabbing his length and pocketing it back into his trousers.

She blinked at him.

_ Really? _

“I’ll just mention your little detention to my father the next time I see him.”

Her eyes widened before sheer rage took over.

“You wouldn’t! You promised!”

He sucked his teeth before shaking his head slightly.

“Actually, I didn’t promise anything. I just covered for you because I planned on getting a little something out of it,” he told her nonchalantly. 

“You already told Rhaegar that I had a theatre meeting,” she said.

He simply gave a small laugh and shrugged.

“I’ll just come clean,” he replied.

“You’ll be in trouble,” she whispered.

He gave her an amused look.

“You think I care about getting in trouble that much? Plus, you’ll be in more trouble than me.”

She clenched her fist beside her on the soft mattress of his bed. 

“You’re an asshole,” she spat, glaring up at him with her beautiful Valyrian eyes.

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game sweetheart,” he replied arrogantly.

It was then that she thought that her nephew could go fuck himself.

Still, it didn’t stop her from sliding him down her throat or the groans and wet sounds that soon filled the room.

-

Jon groaned as he walked towards his black mustang in the school parking lot.

He started out the day rather normally and it quickly turned into a fucking drag. The little shit Joffrey had been mouthing off lately, calling him an inbred fuck (despite his parents not being related) and Jon had just about enough. No doubt the little bastard would try and make a comment about his aunt, but in truth no one would ever know seeing as Jon socked the little fucker the moment he bad mouthed his mother. 

Of course, a teacher was in the vicinity and had carted Jon off towards the school principal, Principal Stannis. Mormont, the teacher (and school creep) that had caught him, dropped him off with a hard glare and made sure to embellish the events to Mr. Baratheon. 

He remembered Mr. Stannis sighing as he asked who the poor kid was on the end of my punch. Jon guessed that Mormont forgot to truly describe the accuracy of the situation with all the bullshit he had procured on the spot.

However, luck seemed to be on Jon’s side as a look of understanding cross Stannis’ face when Jon mentioned that he had socked his nephew. Jon somehow got away with only a day of ISS.

That’s how Jon now found himself walking to his car about five minutes after the busses left. Jon found it a cruel punishment to deny students the option to ride the bus when serving in school suspension. Students rode busses for a reason. Luckily, Jon didn’t experience that problem as he had a ride of his own. Still, Jon felt a slight foreboding feeling as he made his way to the emptying, but not completely empty, parking lot.

He thought his fears were misplaced when he saw the familiar head of silverygold tresses.

“Miss the bus, princess?” he asked with a hint of swagger.

Though, he slightly paused in his step when he noticed the gleeful glint in her eye along with the playful smirk on her face.

“What,” he continued, “did the drama club finally get an increase in budget?”

She simply smiled, getting into his car when he unlocked the door.

He thought she was simply in one of her weird moods, so he reached for a cigarette in the cupholder of his car, and reached for a light.

“I heard the most amazing rumor today,” she said with a wicked undertone.

Jon simply raised an eyebrow as he put the car into first gear.

“I bet,” he replied.

Had he turned to look at her, he would’ve seen a slight pout on her face.

“You’re no fun,” she said.

“Not much fun to go around, Dany.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think that _ I’m _going to have quite a bit of fun.”

He simply hummed in response, putting the car into second. Jon could feel the car’s low vibrations and the soft hums as he sped down the street that led to their neighborhood, not exactly driving the speed limit.

“Aren’t you going to ask what fun I’ll be having?”

“I don’t really care,” Jon replied.

“It involves you,” she whispered with a smile.

Now that was interesting.

“Really? Do tell.”

She simply hummed and kept quiet.

Jon felt an intrigue and urge to ask her what she meant, but decided to focus on driving instead. They were only a few minutes away from their home.

Pulling into the street where they resided, Jon took note that his father wasn’t there.

“Rhaegar isn’t here,” Daenerys noted.

“Mhmm.”

He parked the car in the open space of the driveway.

“Mom is probably here though,” Jon told her.

“She won’t bother us.”

That garnered a look towards her.

“I’m sorry?”

She simply opened the car door.

“Follow me,” she said.

Jon only watched her with calculating grey eyes, trying to decipher her motivations. In the end, Jon couldn’t pinpoint her game or her motive.

So, he followed her.

This time, she left the door open for him, disappearing into the hallway. He followed her, and the open door to her room let him knew where she had gone off to.

Jon walked past his room, to the end of the hallway and pushed the slab of wood, creaking as he made his way into her bedroom. He closed the door behind him silently, wondering what she had been alluding to in the car.

She was already on her bed, her tote tossed carelessly on the floor along with her flats. She was lying her head against her pillow, a burgundy blouse tucked into a navy skirt.

However, it was her words that made him stop cold.

“I heard you had in school suspension.”

Jon simply stood by the doorway staring at her.

“What about it,” he asked her.

She simply smiled sultrily, flashing her white teeth at him, and Jon had to clench his fist to stop the blood that began to rush towards his groin.

“I wonder what Rhaegar would say…” she wondered.

“I could care less what my Dad says,” he told her sharply.

At that, Daenerys sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of her bed, spreading them slightly as she slightly hunched over.

“I don’t doubt that, but… still. No beating is better than a beating. Isn’t it?”

Jon grit his teeth.

“You’re blackmailing me?”

She smiled.

“Yes.”

Jon licked his lips, and didn’t miss the way Daenerys’ eyes moved down to see him perform the action.

“Alright, Dany,” he said, throwing his arms out in mock surrender, “what would you have me do?”

She bit her lip, before turning up at him with excitement filled eyes.

“Quid pro quo,” she said.

He furrowed his brow.

“I’m sorry?”

“Quid pro quo,” she repeated, and spread her legs suggestively before squeezing her thighs back together.

The realization dawned on him, and he chuckled at her boldness.

“I see...so you want me to eat you out in exchange of not telling my old man?”

She nodded, a small smile on her heart shaped face. She leaned back over the bed, and began to slightly lift her skirts.

“No,” he told her.

She paused and gave him a frown.

“No?” she questioned.

“That’s right. No,” Jon told her. 

He wasn’t afraid of a small beating. He’d taken them on the chin before. Besides, he was stronger than the last time his father clocked him. He could take a hit much better, he thought.

“Then I’ll just tell Rhaegar,” she told him coldly.

Jon simply shrugged.

“Tell him,” Jon responded. “I don’t mind. It’s been weird coming home and not getting my lights knocked in. How long’s it been? Nearly a year?”

She didn’t respond. It was clear that this wasn’t going the way she had intended.

Jon had begun to think he’d won when a small smirk appeared on her face.

“Then I’ll tell Rhaegar you forced yourself on me.”

His eyes widened.

“What?”

She repeated herself.

“I didn’t force myself on you,” Jon hissed.

She smiled.

“Yes, you did. You practically gave me an ultimatum. Blow you, or rat me out.”

Jon grit his teeth.

“And what would Lyanna say if she found out…”

Jon walked over to her in large strides and roughly grabbed her shoulders. He saw her wince slightly, but he could hardly care at the moment.

“You aren’t telling her anything,” Jon hissed.

She gave him a cruel smirk, and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Then you know what you have to do,” she whispered.

She spread her legs apart once more, this time sliding her skirt up uninterrupted. Daenerys could see the anger in his liquid grey pools, but she simply smiled and began to press kisses to his jawline.

However, she yelped when Jon pushed her back onto the bed. She was lucky her mattress was as soft as his.

Jon dropped to his knees, dragging her closer to his face as he spread her legs further apart. She leaned up on her elbows, and she breathed in anticipation as she felt his warm breath through the blue cotton of her panties. He gave her one last glare before placing a hard pressed kiss to her clothed cunt.

She threw her head back and moaned when he pressed his tongue onto the fabric and between her folds. He lightly bit onto her mound with his teeth, and she mewled at the sensation. It was a maneuver that could only be pulled off with a barrier between them. Her cotton panties the perfect subject.

Jon leaned away from her, and moved his hands to slide her soaking panties down her long and creamy legs. He felt his cock twitch when he felt the slope of her ass, its thick and fleshy characteristics teasing him as he pretended to be coerced into this action. In truth, he had planned to eat her out anyways. However, he enjoyed teasing her a bit. It was the mention of his mother that caused him to lash out at her.

Still, it was a good power play from her. She definitely knew him well enough to get what she wanted. It was something that Jon could respect.

Jon pushed her skirts and bunched them at her waist, spreading her thighs apart to expose her pink, swollen, and soaking mound. He could hear her whimpers as she felt his warm breath on her lips, and she moaned when he pressed his nose into the silver thatch above her cunt; his lips slightly grazing her slickened folds.

He had planned on teasing her, kissing around the flesh she desired to be touched in. But when he took in her scent, and felt her wetness on his lips, Jon couldn’t control his tongue from darting out and sliding up her slit.

Daenerys threw her head back, digging her fingers into his brown curls and tugging furiously at them as his tongue snaked between her lips. It was an experiment, but he soon found her correct buttons with each tug of his hair. 

She bucked when his tongue grazed the nub at her apex, and mewled when he circled her opening. However, it wasn’t until he slid a digit inside her that their secret was threatened to be revealed. 

Jon didn’t stop his assault on her, instead sliding another digit into his aunt, but he appreciated when she grabbed for a pillow to muffle her cries. 

With one hand in his hair, and the other digging into the pillow she was biting, she shook and trembled under him, her honey flowing into his mouth as her body flushed under her layers of clothing. 

He drank greedily at her pouring liquid, his chin becoming soaked as her cum overflowed and spilled down from his lips. Daenerys then pushed him forcefully away, curling onto the bed as her legs shook uncontrollably. 

Jon sat on his haunches and wiped his face with the back of his hand, waiting for her to settle.

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, finally getting ahold of herself after her orgasm.

She was currently on her knees, her back arched as she dug her face into her pillow. Her breathing was ragged, and her legs spread; her cunt dripping onto the sheets beneath her.

Jon stood up from his position, and ignored the pink fleshy star above her slit. 

“Where are you going,” he heard her when he was halfway to the door.

He turned slightly around and raised an eyebrow.

“To my room. I did what you wanted me to.”

She shook her head into her pillow, and pushed herself up onto her hand. Jon’s cock twitched at the sight of her on all fours.

“Did I say we were finished?”

He didn’t respond.

“Quid pro quo, Jon,” she reminded him. “I blew you twice.”

“So you want me to eat you out twice?” he snipped at her.

She nodded, and he growled as he walked back over to her.

“Wait.”

He paused.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to just eat me out,” she responded. 

He gave her a confused look, but a sense of excitement ran through him at the cheeky smile on her face.

“I want you to eat my ass.”

“What?!” Jon questioned, though his cock twitched in his jeans.

“You heard me,” she said slyly. “I want you to eat my ass.”

Jon simply sat on the bed.

“Why?” he whispered.

“Because I want to know what it feels like. And you’ve eaten my cunt better than anyone else.”

Jon didn’t blush, but he did feel a sense of pride at the compliment.

“So...you want me to eat your ass because I’m good at eating your cunt?”

She nodded eagerly.

Jon stared at her violet eyes, breathing slowly, before nodding.

Daenerys kept her eyes trained on him as he crawled onto the bed, using as much space of the foot to position himself comfortably. 

His first instinct was the squeeze the flesh of her cheeks, marveling at the ample mix of fat and muscle beneath his hands. She moaned in response, arching into the bed when he spread her apart, revealing the puckered hole to him. 

He should have complied with her request then and there, but Jon was far too distracted with his aunt’s thighs. How wide and fleshy they were. How smooth and pale and creamy they were. He ran his hands down and rubbed the taut skin.

“Jon…” Dany whispered, wondering what he was doing as he brought his lips down to the flesh beneath her cheeks.

She sucked in a breath, relishing him as he alternated kisses between each leg. His hands found themselves on her calves, and he squeezed lightly to keep her in place, to stop her from trembling as his kisses neared dangerously close to her sopping slit.

Jon moved his hands up to her thighs once more when his kisses reached the cheeks of her ass. He made sure to worship her flesh, biting into a cheek and eliciting a low cry from the girl beneath him.

He repeated the gesture with the other cheek, and finally moved his hands to spread her ass apart to expose the rosebud within.

Her breaths quickened, she clutched a pillow tightly to her chest and awaited for the feeling of his mouth against her.

She was taken by surprise when Jon latched onto her cunt once more, this time digging his nose between her slick cheeks.

She cried into her pillow, shutting her eyes as she felt the tip of his nose pressed against the tight ring of muscles. 

Jon flattened his tongue and dragged it slowly upwards, until he reached her puckered hole. Her moans became mewls, and she wriggled against his mouth as he hardened his tongue to penetrate her fortress. 

He managed to get a few centimeters of his tongue inside her orifice, but he knew that it wouldn’t be enough to get her off and take her to her limit. So, he slid his middle finger inside her soaking heat to the knuckle, and pressed on her nub with his thumb. 

The reaction was exactly what he was looking for. She writhed and squirmed, moaned and gasped into the pillow to muffle her sounds. 

She came onto his hand but he kept his attention on the ringed muscle, allowing his hand to be soaked with her juices.

Daenerys collapsed onto the bed, her muffled moans filling his ears as he began to suck on his coated fingers.

He watched her with hunger in his eyes; her perfect and silky hair, now mussed.

Jon began to undo the constraints of his jeans and freed his aching length from its torture.

Daenerys didn’t become wise to his actions until she his hands grab a fistful of her ass to pull her back.

“What are you doing?” she questioned, but her eyes soon widened when noticed his cock now free and poised near her entrance.

“Jon!” She squeaked.

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her rear was firm.

“Where are you going?” he asked her huskily.

“We can’t! We’re-”

He pulled a hand back and gave one of her cheeks a resounding smack. Dany cried out into her pillow, unawaringly arching further for him.

Jon grabbed his length and positioned his cock at her entrance, rubbing around her slightly.

“Jon…” she whispered.

“If you want me to stop, then you better kick me right now…” he growled

She looked back at him with lust filled violet eyes, and he knew that there wouldn’t be a fight from her. 

“You’re so wet,” he murmured. “But I’m not sure if it’s enough.”

He pushed a hand down onto her back, deepening the arch and angle for penetration.

“Bite the pillow, Dany. I’m going in dry.”

He thrusted his entire length forward, and she gave the biggest cry the entire session into her pillow. It sounded like a regular toned moan with the muffling, but no doubt his mother would’ve heard it from upstairs if they had fucked freely. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging roughly to pull her slightly up. She was now on her fours, the pillow dangling between her teeth as he thrusted into her. 

In and out.

Her round bottom jiggling each time his hips met with her milky flesh.

The pillow eventually fell from her mouth when she opened it in a moan, and now he was sure that the house could hear their love making as their bodies met with one another. He sincerely hoped that his father hadn’t managed to sneak into the house without their awareness, but Jon found that he didn’t care if he had in the moment. There was nothing that would stop the bubbling orgasm building in his balls. 

He felt his balls begin to tighten, making Jon pull Daenerys upright and against him. He angled her head to him and crashed his lips onto hers, bruising her lips greedily when she reciprocated his actions. 

Jon held on for as long as he could, dipping a hand between her legs to work her nub. When she clenched around his length, Jon lost all inhibition and released himself inside his beautiful aunt.

Both Jon and Daenerys collapsed onto the bed, slipping away from one another as they lied on the sex stained sheets. Their sweat and musk had filled the room, making both participants feeling relaxed in their aura. 

Daenerys rolled over and curled into his chest, slightly miffed that he still had most of his clothing on. Then again, so had she. 

The laid in each other’s embrace for what seemed like an eternity, wondering how they would deal with the consequences moving forward. 

-

The Gods were smiling upon them. Rhaegar had been held up late at work, leaving only Lyanna aware to what they had just done.

Jon had thought he would feel shame when scrutinized by his mother, but the scrutiny never came. She simply scolded them for their carelessness before giving each a soft smile, and warning them to be careful and aware the next time they decided to lay with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the "pink star" description for the butthole from SleepyMoon when I was editing their story 'Who said I had a date'.
> 
> Dany ass worship and thigh worship was forced onto me by the discord. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed it in my wholesome Christian fic.


End file.
